The Kiss
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Sylar is playing his mind games with Claire. He finds something interesting in her mind and decides to prove it. He needs only Peter for that purpose and when he shows up, the things getting hotter.


**_My notes: Okay, this is my sick imagination of what if... It's pure AU and it takes place in the last episode of this Volume on Heroes. _**

**_Summary: Sylar is playing his mind games with Claire. He finds something interesting in her mind and decides to prove it. He needs only Peter for that purpose and when he shows up, the things getting hotter. _**

**_Warning: Cesty Paire_**

* * *

His hand slipped down on her spine and Claire felt nasty feeling in her throat. She pursed her lips in disgust, trying to think for something else. Or someone… Sylar just laughed and his hand slipped up to her hair.

'What's wrong? Don't you like it, Claire? I thought we are enjoying together!'

'You are sick bastard!' She spat the words in the moment she could speak.

'Whoa! What a tongue we have here!' He moved towards her. 'Maybe we could use it better?'

'Go to hell!' She snapped, but could not stop the thought of him kissing her and felt sick.

'Uh-oh!' Sylar exclaimed and placed his glass with wine on the table. 'We are bitchy, huh? That's why you have to trust me when I'm telling you – we are not so different!'

'I'm nothing like you!' Claire snarled and her eyes glowed with disgust.

'Oh, but I'm the only one like you Claire! You are going to love me!'

'You are sick! You ruined my life! I'll never look at you in that way!' Claire spat on his face, but Sylar only laughed and slowly wipped up his side.

'You like me, Claire!'

'No! You are monster! Killer! You almost kill my mother and Peter…'

'Peter?' Sylar rose up his eyebrows looking at her with curiosity. 'Why Peter is so important to you? I mean I know why your mother is, but Peter?'

'He saved my life!' Claire said and bent down her look. 'He saved me from you!'

'There is more…' His smile widened. 'Why is your heart pounding, Claire?'

'Because of you! Because you are disgusting me! You are making me sick!' Claire looked straight into his eyes.

'No! No!' Sylar shook his head and suddenly his face lightened. 'There is something more here! I can feel it! Soon we'll find out! He is here!'

'Who?' Claire jerked her head towers Sylar. Her heart raced, but with fear this time. She was scared, but not for her.

'Your hero, Claire! Is that what you called him?' Sylar said sardonically. 'But you have to know that Peter doesn't stand a chance! He just can't beat me now! He is useless…'

'You son of a…' She snarled but Sylar closed her lips with one simple move of his fingers.

'Sh-sh, Claire! It's going to be fun! Here it comes!' He stood up just in the moment Peter opened the door. He was alone and Sylar smiled. 'Welcome here, Peter! Join the company!'

'You!' Peter frowned and tried to reach him, but Sylar shot him with one lightning bolt. Peter landed on the ground almost breathing.

'Oh, poor Peter…' Sylar said through his sardonic laugh. 'You never learned!'

'No! Leave him alone!' Claire was free. Sylar had turned back on her in the moment Peter had showed up in the room. Now Claire jumped on his back, but he pushed her on the ground with one jerk move. She landed close to Peter and touched his hand. 'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Oh now I get it!' Sylar's laugh turned into fanatical giggle. 'You are sicker than me, Claire! We're gonna be great…'

'I'm gonna kill you!' Peter breathed heavily. Claire helped him got off. She supported him and held him tight on his forearm.

'Oh you are going to kill me? How, Peter? You have nothing to offer!' Sylar's hands glowed dangerously again.

'Peter please! Take my power!' Claire whispered and clenched his arm. 'Take my power – now!'

Peter nodded barely noticeable and listened to her just in time. Sylar shot him again. The power of his shot slammed him on the wall and he fell down spitting blood, but healing fast.

'Oh! You are such a disappointment, Claire! So… predictable!' Sylar came closer and put one hand on her shoulder. Claire could not move. Sylar held her again.

'Let her go!' Peter growled.

'Or what? You are going to kill me?'

'If he can't I will!' Claire snapped, looked at him furious.

Sylar laughed.

'Oh, boy! This is so interesting! Your heart pounded again! You love him, don't you?' He looked at her and Claire could not resist on the temptation.

'Yes! He is my family! He…'

'Oh no, Claire! You don't understand me!' Sylar said and reached hand to hold on Peter. He froze on his place too. 'You love him, but not in the family way!'

'What?' Peter and Claire said in one voice.

'Say what… I'm giving you one opportunity to save him!' Sylar said and his eyes glowed. 'You wanna save him? Right?'

'Claire don't!' Peter shook his head, but Claire gulped painfully and nodded.

'Show me how much you love him!' Sylar spread his lips in one thin smile. 'Show me and I let him go!'

'Claire, don't do this! I'll be fine…' Peter said once again, but Claire ignored his voice and focused on Sylar. She could save him

'What I have to do?' She asked.

'Kiss him!' Sylar looked at her with strange expression in his eyes.

'I… I cannot! He is my…'

'I know what he is to you. Or I should say – for you?' Sylar tilted his head. 'Still if you kiss him, I'll let him leave!'

'You sick bastard!' She whispered angrily. 'Fine! I'll kiss him! But you have to let him go!'

'Sure!' Sylar smiled and nodded at her. 'Go now… He is waiting…'

Claire took deep breath and made few steps towards Peter. He was here, he was waiting for her. His eyes telling her to calm down. His eyes… burned her soul for so long. The truth is, she wanted to do this for so long. Now…

'Claire…' Peter said huskily as she reached him. 'You don't have to do this!'

'But I want to…' These were her last words, before she could put her hands on his shoulders. Then her fingers slipped up and buried in his hair. His eyes hypnotized her. Then he looked down on her lips and Claire lifted up on her tiptoes to reach him. 'You know that I love you right?'

'I love you too, Claire…' He whispered and felt her lips brushing his lightly. Her tongueе skimmed over it and searched access in his mouth. Peter groaned and opened his mouth welcoming her. Their tongues met and Claire felt his hands slipping over her body. The kiss deepened and it looked like it would never end.

'Well, I guess I was right…' Sylar said, but his laugh cut off and he dropped dead on the ground. One piece of glass was stuck in his head. Nathan stood above him, smiling.

'Finally!' He said and felt his mission accomplished. 'Pete you can…' He looked at his brother and left speechless. Peter did not bring him any attention. He just stood there and kissing his daughter. Passionately… Hungrily…

Nathan felt that he had to leave the room. He felt himself unwanted. Moreover, he just didn't want to stay here and watch how Peter and Claire was doing one of the unforgivable sins. He just had to shut his eyes and walked out. So he did.

Peter and Claire just stood in front of the open window. They threw one brief look on Sylar's dead body and looked back at each other.

'I guess he was right…' Peter said skimmed his thumb over her low lip.

'I guess he was…' She said and her mouth searched his again. Peter just hugged her tightly and they left themselves on that kiss.


End file.
